Superior Saturday
This article is about the character Superior Saturday. For the book see Superior Saturday (Book). Superior Saturday was the ruler of the Upper House and the oldest Denizen in Creation. She was a powerful sorcerer, even without the powers given to her by the Sixth Key, which she possessed. She was a bitter and envious woman (as she was afflicted with the deadly sin of Envy), who believed that she should be ruler of the entire house, as opposed to Lord Sunday or Arthur Penhaligon. Role in the Series Saturday served as the main antagonist for the book ''Superior Saturday'' and was the primary villain for the entire series, though this was not revealed until very late on. She manipulated a lot of the governance of the House for her own purpose, believing that she should have been the only Trustee. She plotted for the Skinless Boy to enter into The Secondary Realms and for the total destruction of The Far Reaches and The Lower House. This was revealed to be a scheme to destroy the roots of the Drasil Trees which prevented her from making an attack on The Incomparable Gardens. After they were destroyed by Nothing and the Gardens ceased to move out of her reach, she commanded her entire force into an invasion army to overthrow Lord Sunday. Her attack was foiled by Arthur taking the Sixth Key, and the forces of The Piper, who was also making an attack on the House. With her power diminished, she surrendered to The Piper and became his Second-in-Command. She was later killed by him, after he learned that she gave the order to throw him into The Void. AppearanceCategory:TrusteesCategory:Morrow DaysCategory:Denizens Of The HouseCategory:SorcererCategory:CharactersCategory:Main CharactersCategory:DeceasedCategory:Antagonists Saturday is very tall, at least eight feet even without her heels. She wears a sorcerous cloak made of starshine and moonshade. She also wears a robe of spun gold studded with small sapphires, and her heels are made of steel and are pointed. Her hair is long and electric blue, and she wears a sorcerous gold circlet on her brow, which has spells written on it in shifting diamonds. She uses a shade of blue on her lips. Domain and Key Saturday's Key is a quill. It can be used to write words which take on the properties of their definition, and can attack people. It can also write spells, making them more powerful than they would be if written with an average quill. Saturday's domain, the Upper House, is filled with skyscrapers. These skyscrapers are composed of office blocks, which move up and down the towers when a worker is promoted or demoted. Denizens in the Upper House seem to be friendly or at the least indifferent towards each other until someone is promoted. When this occurs, it is not uncommon for other denizens to throw stationary at the promoted denizen, and to curse at them. The towers are maintained by squadrons of Piper's Children. It is also perpetually raining in the Upper House. The rain is revealed to be the Sixth Part of The Will. Death Superior Saturday is executed by The Piper after he discovered that she planned to kill him and take over his attack.